


La Prueba del Agua

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [11]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Extraño Interludio, Fantasia, Gen, Humor, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: Rin se molesta por la forma en que Angel actúa sobre su estado como Cardcaptor y lo desafía a "capturar" una Carta por sí mismo: Watery.
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Kudos: 5





	La Prueba del Agua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trial By Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590114) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



Hay una extraña vacilación en Rin mientras se dirige a la escuela cram. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de que todos fueron tras él y lo arrastraron de regreso, después del juicio, Rin todavía no puede creer que sea real.

_«Bueno, mi magia es real...»_ Rin mira sus manos y sonríe, sintiendo su nueva magia recorriendo su cuerpo como esa receta de chocolate caliente que aprendió de Sakura. _«Lo sé con seguridad»._

Sacudiendo sus extraños pensamientos, Rin abre la puerta a su clase actual. —Lamento llegar tarde, fui arrastrado a un lado por...— La voz de Rin se desvanece cuando reconoce al Paladín parado frente a la clase. Está frente a Yukio, quien tiene esa expresión de molestia que lo invade cuando se siente particularmente frustrado con alguien. Renzo está de pie en su escritorio –lo cual, ¿en serio?– y lo señala, mientras que Ryuuji parece haber sido atrapado tratando de sacar a Renzo del escritorio.

Rin mira el escenario congelado frente a él. —...No importa. Parece que ustedes están ocupados.

Angel se endereza, quitando el polvo invisible de su ropa. —No, llegas justo a tiempo. Okumura Rin. El Vaticano solicita una demostración adecuada de sus... poderes mágicos.— Sus labios son delgados, viéndose disgustado.

Renzo, ahora de color rojo brillante, voluntariamente deja que un tembloroso Ryuuji lo saque del escritorio. —Ni una _palabra_.— Le sisea a Ryuuji, quien sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

—Como te estaba explicando, eso simplemente no es posible en este momento.— Dice Yukio, sonando una mezcla entre exasperado y molesto. —El Vaticano simplemente tendrá que esperar.

Angel se gira hacia él, luciendo frustrado. —Eso es completamente...

—Yukio tiene razón.— Rin alza las cejas cuando Angel se gira hacia él en estado de shock. Rin se encoge de hombros. —No hasta que Sekki-san y yo tengamos esa habitación blindada y eso no es algo que realmente necesitemos hacer en este momento. Tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar.

Angel entrecierra los ojos. —Solo estás poniendo excusas. Todos ustedes. Esas cartas tuyas apenas son de ese nivel de peligro.

Rin se contrae. —¿Disculpa?— Su voz es sorprendentemente tranquila.

Yukio levanta las manos. _«Eso es todo. Ha cavado su propia tumba, ya no es mi problema.»_ Mientras tanto, Renzo resopla e incluso Ryuuji parece divertido. Los otros, quienes habían estado en silencio todo este tiempo, también reaccionan en consecuencia. Izumo arquea una ceja, sus labios se contraen en una sonrisa. _«Ahora sí que lo ha hecho...»_

Konekomaru esconde su sonrisa detrás de su mano, mientras que Shiemi deja escapar un chillido que está a medio camino de ser una risa. Incluso Takara parece intrigado, o más bien el demonio títere parece interesado, volteándose hacia el frente.

—La única razón por la que tienen algún poder es porque las estás alimentando y ningún niño es tan poderoso.— Angel se burla. —¡Y aun así, una sola carta no sería rival para un Arc Knight y mucho menos para el propio Paladin!

—Uh.— Rin mira a Yukio. —El domingo es libre, ¿verdad?

—... Por la mañana.— Responde Yukio después de pensarlo un momento.

—Eso es más que suficiente tiempo.— Rin se vuelve hacia Angel. —Acepto tu reto. ¿Nos vemos más tarde el domingo, digamos, a las las 11?

—¿Qué... qué?— Angel farfulla hacia Rin. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu desafío.— Dice Rin pacientemente. —Acabas de dar uno. El domingo pondrás tu espada donde está tu boca y se verá si _realmente_ puedes encargarte de una carta como dices.

Angel abre la boca, luego se detiene.

Rin sonríe. —A menos que estés demasiado _asustado_ para hacerlo... quiero decir, en _realidad_ no eres mucho como Paladín.

Angel mira a Rin. —¡Estaré allí! ¡Y ninguna Carta que puedas sacar puede vencerme!

_«Tercero en un partido..._ ** _(1)_** _»_ piensa Renzo, divertido. —Bueno, tendremos que estar allí para ver esto...— Renzo mira a Ryuuji. Ryuuji asiente, luciendo divertido e intrigado.

Y no es de extrañar: ¿Qué Carta tiene Rin en mente para desafiar al Paladín?

* * *

Pero incluso si Rin desafió a Angel y él aceptó, eso no significa que todo este arreglado. Por lo tanto, tan pronto como termina la escuela cram, Rin se dirige donde Mephisto para obtener ayuda con la ubicación.

—¡Mephisto!— Rin no se molesta en esperar el permiso para entrar y simplemente irrumpe. Sonríe ante la mirada molesta de Mephisto por encima de una gran pila de papeles. —Necesito un poco de ayuda para darle sentido a ese idiota de Angel.

Mephisto parpadea y luego deja a un lado sus gafas. —Continua. Honda-san, por favor no te preocupes.— Le dice al nervioso secretario que se debate entre no entrar a la oficina de Mephisto o apresurarse a agarrar a Rin a pesar de todo. —Rin-kun solo desea hablar conmigo y tiene pleno permiso para hacerlo.

Honda mira confundido entre los dos. —¿Uh?

Rin sonríe. —La familia siempre recibe excepciones.

Mephisto se ríe de la palidez de Honda y sus disculpas nerviosas, aunque se ve aún más confundido, mientras se escapa de nuevo. —Ahora, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Meh. No es como si me avergonzara de ello—. Rin se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en un sillón cercano. —Estamos relacionados, somos hermanos, fin de la historia. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para descubrir qué diablos significa eso para los dos.

Mephisto arquea una inexistente ceja ante eso. —Eso es... bastante sensato de tu parte. Ahora, ¿qué es esto de Sir Angel y de enseñarle respeto?

—Sentido.— Corrige Rin distraídamente. —Y solo necesito una buena ubicación para ponerlo contra una Carta. Quiere demostrar que puede manejarlas y yo digo que no puede manejar ni una.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál? ¿Qué tipo de ubicación?— Pregunta Mephisto, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

—Una piscina. Necesitamos una gran piscina.— Rin asiente hacia un ligeramente confuso Mephisto. —Y mucho espacio también, pero una piscina es lo que necesitamos.

—¿Nosotros?— Mephisto no puede evitar encontrar eso un poco confuso, ya que es solo Rin quien desafió a Angel.

—Sí, nosotros. Todas las Cartas están involucradas.— Rin sonríe. —Además, todos los demás parecen ansiosos por ver lo que sucederá.

—¿Estoy invitado?— Ante el asentimiento de Rin, Mephisto aplaude. —Espléndido. Ahora, ¿qué tipo de piscina necesitas? Una piscina cubierta, por supuesto, pero ¿necesitas una piscina de olas, o tal vez una piscina infinita?

Rin parpadea. —¿Qué? No, solo una gran piscina cubierta. Es mejor si no tiene nada de cloro.— Agrega Rin después de un momento.

La sonrisa de Mephisto se ensancha, mostrando sus afilados dientes. —Eso, ciertamente lo puedo proporcionar.

* * *

—¡Espera, espera!— Rayo levanta la mano, deteniendo el largo y divagante discurso de Angel. —¿Estás diciendo que este domingo tienes un desafío en el que vas a enfrentar al _jodido_ Okumura Rin? ¿Uno que involucra sus Cartas?

Angel resopla —Eso es lo que dije, ¿no?

A su alrededor, los murmullos de los otros exorcistas en este bar revelan que su conversación no es silenciosa, algo que tanto Angel como Rayo ignoran. Incluso las miradas curiosas y descaradas son ignoradas por ellos.

—Así que, eso debería ser interesante... Definitivamente voy a estar allí.— La sonrisa de Rayo se ensancha. —Es difícil tener una buena visión de ese poder cuando está dirigido a ti... Entonces, ¿qué Carta va a usar?

—No lo dijo. Pero no importa, soy el Paladín después de todo. Me gané este título.— Se burla Angel, sorbiendo su vino.

—¿En serio?— Rayo suelta unas risitas. —Bueno, lo verás el domingo.

* * *

Para cuando llega el domingo, el desafío se ha extendido por todas partes. Y así, cualquiera que tenga el tiempo libre se ha presentado en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo el desafío.

Rin niega con la cabeza ante la enorme piscina que tiene delante, una de las muchas que tiene Mephisto. _«Demonio loco...»_ Está sonriendo de todos modos, especialmente cuando el nivel de ruido baja cuando sale para enfrentarse a Angel. —Entonces, ¿estás listo?

Angel se burla de Rin. —Ya lo dije, ¿no?

— _Solo_ comprobando.—Chirría Rin, una Carta flotando y girando a su lado mientras juega con su báculo. La luz refracta y brilla a medida que atraviesa la llama de cristal en la parte superior, las alas decorativas en el báculo parecen casi brillar. —Entonces, ¿todo está acordado? Tiene un límite de tiempo de una hora para vencer a la Carta que enviaré tras de él.— Dice, dirigiéndose a la audiencia y en particular a Rayo.

Rayo asiente, su ojo visible brilla con interés. —Sí. ¿Angel?

Angel frunce el ceño. —Sí, estoy listo. ¡Bueno, saca la Carta!

Rin sonríe. Una sonrisa desagradable que tanto Yukio como Shirō notan, Shirō tiene que morderse el labio para evitar estallar en carcajadas. _«Oh cielos... Rin se siente vicioso con respecto a esto»._

Yukio tiene un pensamiento similar, también suprime su diversión. _«¿Qué hiciste esta vez,_ _Nii_ _-san?»._

—¿Qué quieres decir con sacarla? Ella ya está fuera.— Dice Rin alegremente, mientras la piscina estalla, causando que una lluvia de agua caiga sobre ambos, Angel salta ante la sensación de las gotas frías mientras la sonrisa de Rin se ensancha.

Dado que él está de pie justo en frente de la piscina, de espaldas a ella, la impresión que da es particularmente intimidante cuando Watery se forma detrás de él y silba amenazadoramente a Angel.

—Shield.— Dice Rin suavemente, cubriendo a la audiencia con el poder de Shield. —Bueno, entonces... ¡es todo tuyo!— Rin agita su mano hacia Watery.

Angel solo tiene un momento para apartarse antes de que Watery lo empape con agua.

* * *

Renzo no se molesta en contener su risa cuando Angel se aleja de Watery, viéndose a unos segundos de gritar en un terror agudo. Ryuuji rueda los ojos, alejándose del risueño Renzo y haciendo que este caiga al suelo. No es que eso detenga su risa.

—¡Su... su cara! ¡¿Qué demonios esperaba enfrentar?!— Renzo se estremece un poco bajo su risa, antes de darse la vuelta y acostarse boca arriba. —Quiero decir, ¿no trató con Watery antes?

—No así— Señala Rin, deteniéndose al lado de Renzo ahora que está dentro del escudo. —Wow, míralo correr... bueno, eso no va a funcionar...— Rin suspira, negando con la cabeza. —Él es muy terco, ¿verdad?

—¡Sin mencionar estúpido!— Dice Renzo con un gruñido, sentándose y sonriéndole a Rin. Está tan ocupado sonriéndole a Rin, que no se da cuenta de las miradas que recibe de los demás, o la sonrisa a juego en el rostro de Rin al ver a Renzo. —¿No es obvio cómo se supone que debes detenerla? Hay que congelarla ¿verdad? ¡Ella es agua pura!

—Agua mágica.— Corrige Mephisto, pero mira a Rin quien asiente. Shirō sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Por eso el congelador ¿no es cierto?— Pregunta él, llamando la atención de todos. —Cuando Watery andaba por ahí sin control, es por eso que conseguiste que alguien te abriera el congelador.

—Oh, sí.— Rin se rasca la nuca y la vergüenza emana de él de una manera casi visible.

—Es por eso que también borraste la memoria de ese tipo...— Shirō le da una mirada fulminante poco entusiasta a Rin, quien deja escapar un pequeño chillido. A continuación, Shirō sonríe. —Sin embargo, todo está bien ahora. Así que, conseguiste meter a Watery en el congelador... eso no la habría congelado instantáneamente, ¿verdad?

—No. Así que usé a Windy a continuación para acelerar las cosas.— Rin llama a la Carta, la cual fluye desde su forma de Carta y se acurruca alrededor de su hombro, sonriéndole a todos. —Luego usé el báculo para sellarla.— Rin levanta dicho báculo como demostración. —Nada más podría haberla detenido de una vez por todas.

—Ella se habría derretido eventualmente y volvería a causar problemas.— Señala Renzo. —Entonces... no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, ¿eh? Necesitas magia, pero también necesitas que el báculo la selle... je, un poco amañado allí, pero supongo que es por una buena causa.

—Solo el maestro elegido debe heredar las Cartas.— Afirma Rin. —Y Sakura me eligió a mí, a nadie más.

Un silencio reflexivo proviene de ese anuncio, luego Rayo se voltea al oír un estrepitoso alboroto. —Um... tal vez deberías llamarla.

—No ha pasado una hora todavía.— Señala Rin, volteándose hacia Rayo. A continuación, dirige su mirada a donde esta apuntando Rayo y suda nerviosamente. —Aaah... Ya veo... pensé que le había dicho que no lo ahogara, pero él es muy desagradable...

El resultado es una risa nerviosa, mientras Rin se lanza –seguido de cerca por Renzo– para rescatar al Paladín de una Watery muy molesta y cabreada.

* * *

Angel está empapado y estornuda como si quisiera hacer un punto. Nada de esto hace que sus feroces miradas afecten a nadie, especialmente a Rin, quien sonríe con locura.

—...¿Entonces?— Pregunta Rin, prácticamente saltando sobre sus pies.

—... Son increíblemente peligrosas. Y no deben ser subestimadas.— Dice Angel finalmente, de mala gana.

—¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?— Rin ensancha mucho los ojos adoptando una mirada completamente inocente. Detrás de él, Rayo casi muere ahogado con su propia risa.

Angel frunce el ceño. —Las Cartas. Y tu magia.— Admite finalmente, con los dientes apretados. Se detiene en ellos por un momento, antes de girar sobre sus talones y pisotear lejos. Rayo niega con la cabeza y trota para alcanzarlo, despidiéndose del resto con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Tan pronto como ambos se van, todos se echan a reír.

* * *

Renzo sigue estallando en carcajadas cada vez que se encuentra con los ojos de Rin. —Maldita sea Rin. ¡Eso no tiene precio!

Rin se ríe. —¿Viste cómo él...?— Rin agita su mano vagamente pero Renzo lo entiende y estalla en una nueva carcajada.

—¡Sí, sí!

—Están teniendo algún tipo de conversación que no podemos entender...— señala Shirō, resoplando levemente. —Honestamente...

—Y todavía no se lo ha dicho...— Murmura Ryuuji para sí mismo.

—Bueno... seguramente lo hará pronto.— Konekomaru ofrece con suavidad. —Quiero decir... míralo.

Lo hacen y extrañamente, no creen haber visto esa sonrisa en Renzo antes. No antes de que él comenzara a enamorarse de Rin.

Ryuuji aun así resopla. —Eso espero maldición. ¡Me gustaría poder dormir adecuadamente ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario:
> 
> (1)Tercero en un partido: Frase que posiblemente se origino en la Primera Guerra Mundial y se refiere a cualquier acción que se cree que causa o puede causar mala suerte.
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
